A Letter From Cas
by XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: Dean hasn't heard from Cas in a while, so he is surprised to find a letter from him waiting in his motel room. Just a short little fluffy ficlet. Destiel. Dean/Cas. Rated T for boyXboy kissing.


Dean entered the sleazy motel room with Sam following behind him, both exhausted from spending so many hours on the road. The elder of the two collapsed onto the bed, not even bothering to change out of his jeans.

"Uh, Dean?"

"Mmprhg," he grunted.

"There's a letter for you on the desk," Sam said.

"Who's it from?"

"Don't know. They didn't put a name."

Dean grudingly pulled himself into a sitting position and took the envelope Sam offered him, tearing it open and pulling out a folded piece of lined paper.

_Dean,_

_I realize it is customary in letters to place "dear" before the name of the person you are addressing, but I neglected to add it because it just did not look right with your name. Perhaps it is because there is only a one letter difference and I wish for this letter to look visually pleasing so forgive me for leaving it out._

_This is Castiel in case you are confused. I'm sorry that I have not answered your prayers the past few months. It is not that I don't want to help you. You know I would do all in my power to assist you in any way I could. But lately I find myself having a difficult time being around you._

_You have done absolutely nothing wrong, so don't feel guilty about anything you think you may have done to upset me. This is a personal problem. Of course it is about to become known to you as well, as I have decided to explain my absence to you._

_The truth, and i'm going to put this very bluntly, is that I love you. I do not mean to frighten you or surprise you with this sudden declaration, but I am through pretending. I have kept my distance because it is painful for me to be in your presence, knowing that you will never be mine despite the profound bond we already share._

_If you never pray to me again I understand. I would never blame you Dean. However, if you ever need me or want to talk about the sentiments I have expressed in this letter, I promise I will not hesitate to answer. I am truly sorry for the suddenness of this confession, as well as neglecting your previous attempts to contact me. _

_I hope you are well. And if this is the last time we speak, then I must say farewell. You mean everything to me. Goodbye Dean._

_~Castiel_

Dean dropped the letter on the floor, getting up abruptly and grabbing his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"There's something I have to do."

With that he was out the door. He made his way to the parking lot, leaning against the impala and sighing, eyes closed.

"Cas. Get your ass down here," he said.

"Hello Dean."

Dean's eyes flew open and landed on the angel in front of him, who was refusing to look anywhere but at the ground.

"I gather you got my letter," he mumbled.

"Yeah, I did."

Before Cas could say anything, Dean grabbed the front of his trench coat and yanked him forward. The angel let out a surprised gasp, that was muffled when Dean's lips covered his in a searing kiss. Cas was too surprised to reciprocate, standing still as a statue against the hunter.

"Dean what—" he started as Dean pulled away.

"Shh. I love you too dumbass," Dean said, looking down at Cas with a shy smile.

Cas's eyes widened for a moment before a grin spread across his face and he leaned forward, resting his head on Dean's chest. Dean rubbed his back soothingly, enjoying the warmth radiating from the man. No other words were necessary as the two stood there, just happy to be in each other's company. But Dean had make sure.

"You're gonna stay this time right?" he asked quietly.

"Of course. You're mine and I'm yours Dean. There's not where else I would rather be," Cas said simply.

Dean smiled, touching Cas's cheek affectionately, as a thought popped into his head. They were gonna need another room…

This is just a little ficlet I wrote and posted on tumblr, and I thought other people might be interested It's just a little taste of Destiel fluff to tide you guys over until I finish my last chapter of We're Both Freaks (which I should be posting in the next few days). Thanks for reading, reviews are always welcome!


End file.
